What kind of socks do they wear?
by Lil' Indigo
Summary: This story focuses on what clothes the characters in Attack on Titan wear. Little drabbles and oneshots of pairings that YOU can pick. Every story will start with the chosen characters clothes, then a story will form. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever wonder what kind of socks the characters on Attack on Titan wear? Inside these chapters we will take a peek into the closets of the characters. Perhaps the clothes will give some insight on them? Because usually clothes are used to show on what kind of person the person is. Cute scenarios and scenes of pairings will be written along with a description of outfits. Probably featuring a different pairing each time. Herero pairing, homosexual pairing, I'm even willing to write about a relationship involving three (or maybe more if I must) people. Not guaranteeing anything though. It would help if you would leave reviews telling me what you want. So then if I hit a wall in my writing, I'll have an idea of what I could write. It might inspire me.

I will try to avoid any possible spoiler, I might let one slip out unconsciously though. Whoops. I apologise in advance, but this would easily be fixed by going and reading the manga yourself and fall in love with this series more.

If you want, you could send clothing suggestions for a character. I can't promise I'll use these ideas; either if I don't like it (which I hope will never be the case), don't see it, or not being able to make it into a story (which I don't know how something like that could happen, but it might). You can also send some suggestions like genderbends or pairings for a one shot.

Suggesting a character to write about would be cool too! I will accept any character including ones from Before the Fall and No Regrets.

Okay. Now with the intro over, let the stories begin! Please send reviews!


	2. What socks do Krista and Ymir wear?

Thank you Cyborg for the review! I'll start working on those two interiors as soon as possible. I already had this one halfway done when you gave the review. You spot in guessed what I was gonna do for Mikasa though, her scarf. Haha, I'll have to work in that and see where that goes when I get to it.

Let story 1 begin;

Krista wears socks with cat patterns on them. Her look is kind of…pastel,for lack of better words. The socks really bring out the colours of her clothes. Usually they're simple patterns.

Simple patterns meaning stuff like a plain pale pink skirt, that flares on the bottom because tight skirts remind her of the harness she has to wear with her uniform. So she kind of wants to look cute but a comfortable cute. With the skirt she may wear a pale mint green short-sleeved shirt, the bottom laced with lace, same with the edges of the sleeves. On her wrist Krista could wear golden coloured bangles. Her socks with this kind of outfit would be cats with mocha brown or a light brown fur, ending right above the knee.

The jewellery she wears is usually a silver or gold colour. I mean you could describe her look as one of those pale hipster kids on tumblr and that would be 100% accurate. Krista (very rarely if I can add) can be found wearing band T-shirts. Bands could be and are not limited to: the xx, Florence and the Machine, or the Neighbourhood. Krista like to wear a bit of black in each outfit to make the pale colours pop out more. Well not pop out per se, more like make them more noticeable in a sense.

So her clothing range is big but also really small at the same time. It all depends on her day, how she wakes up, where she is going and who she has to impress.

An example outfit; a light, pale blue button up, slightly see through, sleeveless, with a black collar shirt. A white, slightly frilly cardigan like cover up, the kind with holes forming a nice simple pattern. All that paired with a loosely fit, black skirt ending mid-thigh. Slightly thick, cable knit patterned, white socks that are made to go over the knees. Creepers with white being the dominant colour, but also have black on them.

Ymir wears mismatched socks, mostly because she doesn't give a flying fuck. So she just puts on whatever is in her reach. I'm sure Ymir does that with regular commoner clothes too. She doesn't wear short shorts or skirts like Krista; usually just jeans, capris, dorky shorts, or boy shorts of various patterns and colours. Very rarely pink though.

Ymir would probably be the type of girl to shop at Hot Topic. Her pants would have extra zippers, or belts and chains. Maybe even two toned. Black on the front, blood-red on the black, or left leg checkered, right leg purple. Boy shorts with skulls, plaid dorky shorts.

Band shirts of various, well uh, bands. Sleeves ripped off, giving an edgy factor as if to say "don't fuck with me" or "fuck off." Her shirts would probably say stuff like that too, "I hate you," or "you're stupid." Except probably more out there and offensive, you know? Sometimes she might wear shirts with discreet "smart" references, as Ymir's not exactly as dumb as she may try to seem. Or maybe shirts with anime prints that might strike conversation with others.

An example outfit would be a Bauhaus top with the sleeves torn off, spiked bracelet, and red, black, and purple plaid boy shorts with chains. Black boots with spikes and straps on them; the heel on them not even an inch high. One sock is tall and loose with black and red striped pattern, kinda looks like a leg warmer. It ends right before the knee. The other sock yellow and short, but long enough to show over the top of the boots.

* * *

><p>Ymir and Krista, an unlikely couple, are walking through the park. Wearing the outfits exactly as I had just described in the examples. Go back and read them over if you must.<p>

They are an unlikely couple because their clothing styles clash. A bright punk rock sort of style and a pale kind of style.

The park though, the park is large. With several trees providing shades and making paths for people to follow. There are clearings for picnics and for small playgrounds scattered around. There are ice cream carts around, places for refreshments, and such so people can enjoy their stay longer. You can find a few porta-potties around. They blend into the background though so they don't disrupt the beauty. Even though there are many trees, you can still see the main roads where the cars drive by. This makes the park feel like it's not too out of touch of the rest of the world, but also not completely in touch with the world either.

A park like this is perfect for strolls with a friend or lover. Although here it seems, if you are older than 13, three is a crowd. Being loud here is like being loud in the library, it just doesn't feel right even with younger children playing on the playground. Even the children know this. So children are usually well-behaved here, its weird.

In one of the larger clearings there is a willow tree. Willow trees really are truly beautiful. They're perfect to climb in, to read under, to just take a nap, to have a picnic, or even to talk with a friend. Under one of these trees is where Krista and Ymir found themselves. Not having a picnic, just chilling out under the tree. Children having fun in the background, without yelling may I add. The sound of fun, laughter barely audible under the tree.

"You know Krista I never thought I'd see the day where I would enjoy being outside." Ymir said while she looked up to see the sun shining through the trees.

"Really?" Krista paused, "being outside, for me, feels like the world cares about you. Especially on warm, sunny days like this."

"Whatever you say, princess."

Several minutes passed, maybe it was an hour? Who knows? But Krista had fallen asleep, leaning on Ymir. "Stupid princess…" Ymir smiled, "Princesses don't sleep outside." She moved Krista so she was leaning all her body weight against the tree. As Ymir got up, she leaned over to give Krista a kiss. "I'll be right back."

Krista wakes up finding herself alone. "Ymir?" She felt a tingling feeling on her lips. She reached up to touch her lips. "Ymir, a-are you still here?" She called out again, fingers still on her lips. 'She must of needed to pee…right?' She thought. Nothing bad could have really happened. 'But why do I have this tingling sensation?'

After a few minutes, Ymir came back holding ice cream cones, one in each hand. In the right hand was just plain old chocolate in a regular sized cone. The other however was vanilla with pink sprinkles, all that inside a chocolate covered waffle cone.

"Oh you're awake? Sorry, did you wait long?" Ymir walked closer towards Krista, and Krista got up, wiping her legs off.

"I was worried for a little bit, you weren't there when I got u-" she stopped mid sentence. "Wait what are you holding?"

"Here, it's kinda warm out so I thought a certain princess needed a treat." Ymir said as she handed the ice cream in her left hand to Krista.

"Wait you left me…for this? I didn't even think you were capable of thoughtfulness." Krista joked.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure just how to end this exactly. So I hope you don't mind that I left it like this! Please leave a review with any suggestion you want!<p> 


End file.
